


Warlock's New Home

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Good Omens, Crowley & Aziraphale & Warlock, found family
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Kudos: 4





	Warlock's New Home

**Author's Note:**

> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9314608#cmt9314608

Warlock's parents were quite not good and Crowley had claimed Warlock as one of his people years ago, so the obvious solution was to kidnap the boy.

Aziraphale had been unable to argue against the unsuitability of the Dowlings, so Warlock found himself inhabiting a room in a very modern style apartment, being driven to school in a Bentley with Freddie Mercury's voice blasting, doing his homework in a bookstore that no one ever seemed to buy anything from, and spending his weekends playing with a strange group of four children who called themselves the Them.

The boy in question did not find any of this as strange as he probably should have, but he had been raised by Crowley and Aziraphale and was therefore quite used to their craziness and considered others to be quite weird for not doing similar things, and he was very happy and loved and Crowley was delighted the first time he slipped up and called the demon one of the various parental terms of endearment that would follow and the role of Uncle suited Aziraphale quite nicely.


End file.
